1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ash tray, and more particularly to an ash tray which interacts with a supporting sand stratum. The ash tray has a perforated floor, so that sand can pass through the floor, into the tray, when the ash tray is placed on the sand. The sand serves as a suitable medium for extinguishing embers of smoking products, such as cigarettes. When removing the ash tray from the supporting stratum, the sand and fine wastes, such as ashes, pass through the perforated floor and return to the environment. Larger waste or debris particles, such as cigarette butts and filters, are entrapped within the ash tray for subsequent disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smoking is a pleasurable activity to many. Smoking creates wastes which, if not properly disposed, create objectionable and unsightly disturbances to the environment. Ash trays and other receptacles are provided for collecting waste and debris for subsequent disposal.
Separation of ash from larger waste particles is known in the prior art. An ash tray shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,629, issued to George V. Randel on Jan. 17, 1950, has an internal mesh for separating ash from larger portions of the smoking product, such as cigarette butts. However, Randel provides inner and outer receptacles, the inner receptacle being that having the mesh. The outer receptacle therefore separates the inner receptacle from contact with sand or other environmental substances, unlike the purposefully unprotected receptacle of the present invention. It should also be noted that Randel's device lacks a broad horizontal flange provided in the present invention.
Ash trays may also control rate of combustion and quantity of smoke emitted by a cigarette which is temporarily laid aside by a smoker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,549, issued to Tadeusz P. Wojcik on Jun. 4, 1991, describes an ash tray intended for controlling the burning rate of cigarettes which are temporarily laid aside by the user. These cigarettes occupy combustion chambers having controlled access to air for combustion. There is no mesh or screen for admitting sand or like material into a cigarette receptacle, as provided in the present invention. Nor is there a broad external flange, as seen in the present invention.
Neither one of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.